The Burden of Guilt
by SiverWrites
Summary: A Tumblr prompt fill for NaruMitsu and Guilt. During the course of a larger case Phoenix is on trial for murder and fears both his role in the affair and the larger implications of his involvement. Comfort and assistance from Edgeworth as both partner and prosecutor.


**April 13**  
Detention Center  
Visitor's Room

It would be an understatement to say that the Detention Center did not number among Miles Edgeworth's favourite places. The only bright side was that he was on the visitor's side of the glass this time around. Unfortunately that bright side was greatly dimmed by the man on the other side of the glass.

Phoenix gave him a wan smile, "That could have gone better."

Miles folded his hands. "On the contrary. I believe we made good progress today."

"Really? Because it felt like the judge was about to slam that gavel down any minute from where I stood." His expression faded to a frown. "Couldn't you have gone a little easier on her? It's like you were trying to get me a guilty verdict."

Miles matched his frown. "I seek only the truth as you well know. And," he raised a hand to stop Phoenix interrupting as he knew he was about to, "that truth is your innocence."

"But,"

Miles cut in, "Miss Cykes is a very capable woman. She proved that again today. Your verdict is not the only thing at stake here."

He sighed lightly at the flicker of confusion in Phoenix's eyes. "You're a well-known, highly respected attorney now. And under these circumstances, now more than ever, trust between yourself and your client is of the utmost importance. If there is even a shadow of a doubt on your innocence your reputation will suffer as will that trust."

"I can take a hit." Phoenix smiled wryly, "wouldn't be the first time."

"You were alone then. Now, you're a father and a mentor. What you do passes to them and they too will suffer the consequences." He cursed himself when he saw Phoenix's eyes soften. He was well past such things and they certainly didn't bear further discussion now. Thankfully Phoenix knew when not to press.

"Your logic is clear as always."

"Of course."

"Yeah…" Phoenix dragged his fingers through his hair and Miles knew his agitation when he saw it. "Miles… What if I did do it?"

"You're not a murderer."

"Maybe not deliberately," and now the worry and fear was clear in his eyes, "but I've never felt so vague on a situation like this before." He dropped his head into his hands, his fingers raked through his hair. Miles longed for the glass between them to vanish. "Everything happened so fast. It's all in a fog. What he said today… it makes sense… It could've been me."

"Mr. Pulate is a master of persuasion," Miles replied calmly, "and life has a way of working out for him. He claims luck favours him, but a man such as he doesn't leave things to chance. I firmly believe if he himself wasn't the killer he was the man behind the scenes."

"His testimony is rock solid."

He gave Phoenix a small smirk. "You know better than any of us: there's always a crack. We only need to find and lever it open."

Phoenix looked up at that and Miles was relieved to see he looked a little more relaxed. "Yeah, you're right."

"Miss Cykes is conducting further investigation and I have Detective Gumshoe and Detective Skye looking into a few things for me as well."

He laid his hand against the glass and Phoenix matched him. "We will get you out of this."

Phoenix's fingers pushed into the glass as though he could go right through it if he pushed hard enough. "I'm sorry, Miles. I haven't been one of our better clients… If I could just remember it all better. There has to be something."

Miles shook his head at him. Pulate really did have him shaken. "Every piece of knowledge has its use. An absence of something that should be present is knowledge in itself."

Phoenix still looked unconvinced. "Phoenix, I promise you justice will be served. Trust in us as we trust in you."

"Thank you, Miles."

 **April 14, 3:37PM**  
District Court  
Courtroom No. 3

"You still have no proof it was me!" Pulate exclaimed and pointed at Phoenix. Edgeworth frowned; it was over, but it seemed Pulate was determined to keep up this long and difficult fight to the very end. "You may not have put the knife in him, but you're still responsible! If you hadn't been investigating… You got too close!" He drew himself up proudly. "If you had only left things be, I would have gotten to the bottom of the corruption that has wormed its way into my company. Alas, the real perpetrator caught on and we have been brought to this poor state of affairs due to your carelessness."

Phoenix looked taken aback and Edgeworth felt a note of worry. They may have won, but at what cost?

"Order!" The Judge frowned at Pulate. "Mr. Mano Pulate you are still a suspect. Your trial will be set for a future date. Bailiff! Please take Mr. Pulate into custody.

"Now then. This court hereby finds the defendant, Phoenix Wright, Not Guilty."

There was a cheer. Athena punched the air. Edgeworth sighed with relief. That was more touch and go than he cared for, but it was finished.

 **April 14, 4:00 PM**  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 3

Miles stood back as Athena and Trucy surrounded Phoenix chattering happily. Phoenix appeared relaxed enough under the circumstances. Miles could only hope Pulate's last words went unheeded.

Phoenix extricated himself from Athena and hurried over to Miles.

"I must apologize," Miles said. "That was far too close."

Phoenix shook his head and pulled him forward into a kiss. When they parted his face was lit with a soft smile. "I've gotten by on the skin of my teeth too many times to complain." His smile turned to a wider grin. "But if you _want_ to make up for it we could slip away…"

Miles was already shaking his head before he could finish. "I'm afraid not. Miss Cykes and Trucy are already planning quite a celebration." His eyes glimmered. "However, I'm sure we can arrange a more private affair afterward."

Phoenix chuckled and gripped his hand. "Now that's something to look forward to."

 **April 14, 8:20PM  
Home of Miles Edgeworth**

Miles set down a teacup in front of Phoenix. His concerns grew during their celebratory dinner and the worried looks he caught Athena giving Phoenix only added fuel to the flame. Phoenix had certainly tried to act as if everything was okay, but she was difficult to hide from and Miles both trusted in Athena's insight and prided himself on having grown skilled at reading his moods over the years as well.

Miles sat by Phoenix. "Are you all right?"

Phoenix tried to smile, "If I said yes, would you believe me?"

"No," Miles replied simply.

Phoenix sighed. "It's this MT-1 case. Pulate's company is at the center of it I'm sure of it. Is Pulate right? Did my investigations cause Secretary Lyst's death?"

"I am certain Pulate orchestrated these events. The fact that Lyst was willing to speak with you likely doomed him from the start."

"If I hadn't tried to talk with him maybe he'd still be…"

"That's enough. You cannot take responsibility for a criminal's actions," Edgeworth chided him.

Phoenix leaned back into the cushions with a groan. "This case is getting worse and worse. Ms Belle is relying on me. I'm not going to forget her face when she found out I got arrested as well."

"What is it you always say a lawyer is?"

"Someone who smiles no matter how bad it gets," Phoenix replied automatically. "I know… I know. I just…" He looked at Miles and Miles felt a pang at the exhausted lines in his face. "I'm so tired, Miles. How many more will fall before this ends?"

Miles wrapped his arms around him in an embrace and Phoenix leaned his head into his shoulder. "You carry a heavy burden. Don't take on guilt that is not yours to bear." He felt Phoenix shiver and he tightened his hold. "You have never failed to solve a case in the end. Not one. We will solve this together, you and I."

Phoenix nodded against him and they held their embrace for a short spell until Phoenix pulled back still holding onto Miles's shirt.

"Thank you." A light re-entered his eyes. "So… about that 'more private affair'?"

Miles chuckled. "Yes, I do believe I still owe you." He cupped Phoenix's cheek and pulled him into a deep kiss. He felt the tension drain from Phoenix as he melted in his arms.

There was much work to be done, but for now they could let themselves fall into more pleasurable matters.


End file.
